


Liberal Use of a Coin

by neosaiyanangel



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Demon Deals, Gen, Revealing Monster Form as Sign of Trust, Revealing Monstrous Traits Expecting Rejection; Found Hot Instead, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel
Summary: Angel had just gotten back from an unproductive meeting when Cordelia hissed for him. Not literally, but it was close.
Relationships: Angel & Cordelia Chase
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2
Collections: Monster Cuties Flash 2020





	Liberal Use of a Coin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nowrunalong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowrunalong/gifts).



Angel had no idea what was happening.

He’d just gotten back from a ‘meeting’ with Wolfram and Hart. As always, their representative was sleazy and smug. He had no idea why he’d even agreed to it. It ended up pointless beyond them getting the satisfaction of gloating at Angel about how him and his friends were several steps behind them.

If he  _ ever _ got the chance to take down any of their forces, it would be the shapeshifting dragon rep first. Angel HATED him and his holier-than-thou attitude.

As he was picturing bashing his head in with a mace and entering the agency, he’d heard a quiet hissing “Come here!”

He blinked, looking around.

“Angel!” The tone  _ screamed _ Cordelia, but the voice itself sounded like it had a voice overplaying a voice. A bit of an echoy sound. “Get over here!”

“Cordelia?” He carefully walked over to the side office where her voice was coming from. His crazy meter was going off; something wrong was going on. Maybe she was having some sort of weird vision?

Angel stopped just outside the door. There was a pregnant pause in the air.

“Okay, so, honesty time. I  _ may _ have accidentally made a pact with a demon for eternal youth,” Cordelia admitted immediately. She stayed in the shadows of the office.

“...How do you accidentally make a pact with a demon for  _ eternal youth _ ?” Angel incredulously asked.

“I don’t know! I was just being really liberal with a coin and a wishing well. Except, well, there was a demon summoning circle at the bottom.”

“Uh-huh. Right. So, where’s this well?” he asked.

“Don’t worry about it. Totally already took care of that,” Cordelia said. “But it didn’t reverse my condition!”

“ _ You _ took care of it?” Again, Angel was baffled.

“It just needed some salt and stuff. It doesn’t matter. What  _ does _ matter is what it did to me!”

“Is that why you’re hiding?” he queried, trying to look into the shadows more.

“Uuuuuugh. I’m gonna have to  _ go out _ like this,” she grumbled.

“Like  _ what _ ?” Angel was getting more than a little frustrated by her nonchalance at making a demon pact offhandedly and her reticence at revealing herself.

“Like  _ this _ .” She slowly slinked out of the shadow into Angel’s vision. He was certain she didn’t mean to slink like that. Once he caught sight of her, he knew why she had.

“You’re a succubus,” he noted with interest. Angel tried to be objective as he took her in, but it was practically impossible.

She absolutely  _ exuded  _ sexiness. Her face was now sculpted like it was carved out of marble. Perfection defined. Her eyes shined a deep blue, with horns looping gracefully around her face. Wings, wide and feminine even with the bat-like webbing, framed her hourglass figure. And there was a scent in the air that he hadn’t quite noticed before that was intoxicating.

“Wow,” was all Angel could say.

“‘Wow’? Really?” She snorted. “I look awful! Like, my hair is so messy! And these talons! How am I supposed to paint my nails when they’re like this?”

“I, uhm…” He waved a hand in the air. “I mean, it could’ve been worse.”

“Hmph.” She crossed her arms and pouted. “I don’t want to be all demonic and stuff! The visions are bad enough. We  _ have _ to reverse it.”

“Yeah.” Angel swallowed. “You’re, uhm…”

“...Wait. Do you  _ like _ me like this?” Cordelia demanded.

“Well, you wouldn’t be the first demon on our team?”

“...I’m going to have to get Fred to help, aren’t I?”

Angel nodded. “You’re a bit distracting right now.”

Cordelia stared, then sighed. “ _ Men _ .”


End file.
